Dragon Adventure
by Laenavesse
Summary: Chp 4 up! La dee da, here's the crazy insano author with another fic of hers xD Well it's a story featuring mainly the DRAGONS (i.e., Fire, Earth, Water) and I'm hoping it doesn't turn into some sort of dragon romance fic oO;
1. A Dragon's Day Out

Dragon Adventure

Chapter 1 – A Dragon's Day out

~ [ + + ] [ + + ] [ + + ] [ + + ] [ + + ] ^ ! ^ [ + + ] [ + + ] [ + + ] [ + + ] [ + + ] ~

Author Notes: 

^.^ Oh ho ho ho ho! Not only do I just stop updating my fics (with the except of the Theatre one) I have the audacity to start another one in which it, too, will probably stop midway ^.^ BUT OH WELL P I just wanted to do a cute little fic featuring the **dragons** ^^ (I.E., Fire, Water, Earth, Deus, and maybe even the Wind…) And even some new stuff D So yeah, don't try to relate this to the original manga, it'll probably sway so much it would **not** fit. But that's the joy of doing a fanfic ^^ So lets see how this goes!

Oh, and there **will** be dialogue between the dragons xD The signs only come up when they're trying to talk to everyone else. And the dragons refer to themselves with their Japanese names (except Deus), but I'll use their English names for everything else.

Honou = Fire

Kahaku = Water

Riku = Earth

Hayate = Wind

Disclaimer: I DON'T ANYTHING T_T Except some original dragons I'll probably fabricate and this story/plotline xD

~ [ + + ] [ + + ] [ + + ] [ + + ] [ + + ] ^ ! ^ [ + + ] [ + + ] [ + + ] [ + + ] [ + + ] ~

            "Take that!" a soft silvery blue dragon yelled as it fired a blast of ice at a small red dragon.

            The dragon nimbly dodged the attack. "Hah! You call that an attack?" The dragon grinned and tackled the other dragon to the ground.

            "Not fair!" the other yelled as he saw the triumphant look on his opponent, fire gleaming in those dark red eyes.

            "And the round goes to…HONOU!" another dragon that seemed to be a rock carving brought to life announced.

            "Not faaiiiir!! That shouldn't count!!" the silvery blue dragon whined.

            "Oh, give it up, Kahaku," the red dragon said as he got off of the dragon. "Fire will beat water any day."

            The dragon of water growled. "Cheater, you didn't even use any fire attacks!"

            The dragon of fire winked. "Exaaaaactly."

            A large sweat bead formed on the third dragon's head as he watched Water drop a boulder on Fire. "Hey…"

            "WHAT, RIKU?!" Water yelled as he gave the earth dragon a deadly glare.

            "Ah…nothing, nothing!" Earth said hastily as he backed up. "But…they'll be coming to get us soon. 

            Fire pushed the boulder off his head and walked around dizzily for a few moments before shaking his head, clearing it. "Ow…man that **hurt**!"

            "Well of course it hurt, it was supposed to!" Water snapped.

            Earth sighed. It was like this every time they were out together. And every time the dragon of earth found himself having a big head ache afterwards. He shook his rocky head and flew up to a branch above them. Their Dragon Knights had allowed them to roam free for a bit while they went into town so they were out in one of the royal gardens of the Dragon Palace. _More like a castle…well both…a Pastle? Calace?_ the dragon mused, the voices of his companions muffled slightly by an incoming breeze and the rustling of the leaves. _Whatever, the Dragon Lord's Pad_, he finally decided and nodded to himself in approval. 

            He suddenly realized that he no longer heard the other two below him. He also felt some sort of looming danger on each side of him and gulped as he saw Fire and Water on each side of him. "…Uh…finished?" he laughed nervously when he saw the mischievous gleam in both of their eyes. And when you saw it in Water's, you knew you were in trouble.

            "ATTACK!" they both yelled as they tackled Earth out of the branch and land onto the ground.

            "AH! NO FAIR!!" Earth laughed as he tried to squirm out. 

            The trio struggled for a few more minutes before falling down on each other laughing. 

            "Haha…Race you to the fountain!" Fire yelled as he dashed off.

            "Hey, no fair!" Water yelled as he flew after the red dragon.

            "Ugh, I think we've said "no fair" a good many times now," Earth muttered as he, too, flew after them, the excitement of being free and able to play like children running through his veins. 

            After being cooped up inside for so long, the dragons were taking advantage of every moment of freedom and when they reached the fountain at the same time, they chased each other around the furniture and trees. It was late afternoon before the trio finally used up all their energy and collapsed onto the grass in the shade beneath a tree. A nice, cool breeze swept over them, and the dragons sighed in content.

            "Mmm! That was great!" Fire exclaimed.

            "Mhm," Water nodded slightly. "That breeze sure feels good."

            "Doesn't it remind you of Hayate?" Earth said wistfully.

            "Hayate…" Fire said softly. "Probably would have beaten us all," he laughed.

            " Younger  than us, too," Water added. "Yet the best of them all…"

            "I remember when Deus first told us what we would be doing," Fire said, his eyes shining. "I was so excited to learn that we would still be together."

            "No kidding, I was actually dreading _that_ day," Earth laughed. "I wonder what the previous dragons were like…"

            "Whatever happened to them?" Water asked curiously. 

            "I heard that they had gotten too old and went into retirement," Earth said. "Think we'll be like that?"

            "We still have a loooong ways to go before that," Water snorted. "These guys are only our third owners." He stopped short and quickly glanced at Fire. But the dragon apparently had not heard him as he continued where Water left off, telling them of how his first Dragon Knight was a big klutz. A small smile formed on Water's reptilian face. _I wonder if he has forgotten…_

            They continued trading stories of the past until they heard the Dragon Knights call them. They jumped off the ground and flew over to where Rath, Thatz, and Rune were waiting for them. Even though they had had previous owners, the three dragons loved them most of all. 

            "So what did you guys do, Fire?" Rath asked as he scratched the top of the little dragon's head.

            The dragon held up a card: - Oh, just stuff -

            "Like what?"

            - Stuff. -

            Rath twitched slightly. "You can be a bit more exact than that…"

            Fire just stuck out his tongue. - You're not a dragon -

            "FIRE!"

            The dragon rolled his eyes. - We just played around and stuff. I beat Water in a fight - He gave the water dragon a smirk.

            "I see," Rune smiled and looked down at his dragon. "You'll get him next time." Water just "hmphed" and disappeared in a bright flash of blue light.

            Thatz laughed. "Looks like your dragon is a sore loser," he grinned.

            Rune crossed his arms in defiance. "He's not a loser, I'm sure Fire cheated in some way."

            - Did not - 

            "Did too."

            - Not -

            "Too."

            - Not - 

            Rune just blinked then sighed. "Whatever, why am I arguing with a dragon anyway?"

            Thatz just laughed again then took a breath as he grinned at Earth. "Well, buddy, wanna get something to eat?"

            At Earth's eager nod, the two made their way inside, as Earth had put it, the Dragon Lord's _Pad_, Rune not too far behind. 

Rath lingered a bit before going inside. "You shouldn't be giving Water such a hard time, Fire," he said as he looked at the little red dragon perched on his shoulder. "Rune might take it out on me."

- Pfft. Fire can beat water any day - Fire held up the sign, his eyes gleaming.

The Dragon Knight laughed. "Well…I'm afraid you can't go back in your sword… I kinna found a demon and…well…the sword broke."

The dragon lost his balance and almost fell off of Rath's shoulder but with a few flaps of the wings regained his hold. – It WHAT?! –

"I just wanted to try something new!"

- If that Dragon Officer hears about this, he'll tan your hide -

            Rath winced. "I know, I know. But do you mind having to spend some more time outside?"

            The little dragon shook his head. Quite the contrary, he was glad that the sword was broken. He hated going into the sword. It was not that it was small or anything of the like, but being there with nothing to do and hearing idle conversations of other dragon spirits sometimes almost drove him insane. Sometimes Water and Earth would find their way to him, but it was hard and they did not visit each other often. Only when he was out of the sword was Fire ever truly happy. 

            Feeling the Dragon Knight's sudden stop jolted the dragon out of his reverie. When his eyes came to focus he saw that Cesia was now in front of them. He slowly glanced at Rath and saw the flustered on his look. He smirked and flew off of his shoulder.

            - I'll leave you two lovebirds alone ^.^ -

            "FIRE!" Rath yelled.

            Cesia stared up at the dragon. "Fire, it's all right, I just wanted to ask Rath if he had seen Ruwalk. I needed to ask him something…"

            The dragon took his chance. – Oh? Cheating on Rath now, eh? D –

            "FIRE!!" They both now yelled as he threw signs with the words "HAHA" behind him as he flew off down the corridors.

He loved teasing them about their horribly hidden affections for one another. _It's like a soap opera_, he thought as he gently coasted high above the heads of milling servants and Dragon Fighters. But seeing them or any couple together brought some sort of mixed emotion to his heart. He flew around the corner up and up several flights of stairs to a high parapet. He landed on the concrete wall and sighed as he stared out to the ground below, the people small rectangular blobs. In the distance he could just see the outline of a mountain range.

"Hayate…" the dragon said softly, his voice carried off into the wind. He shook his head. Why was he thinking that now? He stretched himself out and basked in the late afternoon sun. _The others will be here soon_, he thought idly. 

            He stared out into the sky. _I wonder what it would like to be just a free roaming dragon…_ It saddened him slightly that the only dragons existing now were those of the mountains or deep hidden caverns and those tied to the Dragon Tribe. He thought back on the discussion they had earlier. _Where did those dragons go, I wonder. Maybe into the mountains?_ He paused and sat up. "That's it! I'm going to do it!"

            "Do what?"

            The voice startled the fire dragon so much he almost fell off the rampart. "Ah…nothing, nothing!"

            Water and Earth flew over to him and sat next to him, Water looking at Fire disapprovingly. "They won't let you, so give up on that silly dream of yours."

            "How do you know?" Fire retorted. "We're at peace now, we're not needed!"

            "They won't let you out by yourself," Earth backed Water up.

            "Then I'll go with Rath, I know he'll be wanting to get out again to hunt for demons."

            "But you won't be able to do anything on your own," Water pointed out.

            Fire sighed. "…I know…" His gaze turned to the mountains. "But…what if…"

            "It's no good," Earth said firmly. "There is no way you can get out on your own and that's that. And I don't believe in us being in peace, I bet those demons are planning something."

            "They're **always** planning something," Water sighed.

            "EXACTLY!" Earth exclaimed.

            Water just shook his head and patted Fire's head with his wing. "Just give it up, you'll make yourself miserable if you keep thinking that." He smiled. "Lets watch the sunset together. It's been ages since we last saw one."

            Fire gave them a grin. "All right, I'll let it off…for now."

~ [ + + ] [ + + ] [ + + ] [ + + ] [ + + ] ^ ! ^ [ + + ] [ + + ] [ + + ] [ + + ] [ + + ] ~

Tralala odd place to stop but if I keep going I'll be going into the second chapter. Hm, I hope this doesn't turn into some sort of dragon romance…*coughs* Hope you enjoyed! R&R ^^


	2. Inner Feelings

Dragon Adventure

Chapter 2 – Inner Feelings

~ [ + + ] [ + + ] [ + + ] [ + + ] [ + + ] ^ ! ^ [ + + ] [ + + ] [ + + ] [ + + ] [ + + ] ~

Author Notes:

Tra la la, don't know what to expect from this fic, but all I know is that I keep thinking that the dragons in their chibi form have cute little kid voices xD Don't you??

~ [ + + ] [ + + ] [ + + ] [ + + ] [ + + ] ^ ! ^ [ + + ] [ + + ] [ + + ] [ + + ] [ + + ] ~

            The sun had reached the time when it finally grew tired of shining down upon the land and with its setting came the rising of the nocturnal moon, ready to take its turn in overseeing the world below it. Even though the people of Dusis were too busy to observe the sun's brilliant soft rays receding from the sky, one small group was watching, small, bright eyes staring up in slight awe.

            "It's…so beautiful…yet so sad…"

            Earth looked at his companion, his rock-like wings lifting slightly. "Beautiful yet sad? What are you two talking about, Kahaku?"

            Water turned and looked at Earth, his pale blue eyes holding the wistful look that was on his elegant, slender face. "The beauty comes from the soft colors of light mixing in with the darker colors of night, creating those elegant pastel hues which people hardly appreciate anymore…making it sad…"

            Fire was lying down, his right wing folded slightly over his face to deflect the light. "Too bright for me."

            "Well shows how much you appreciate nature," Water huffed.

            "I think you've been hanging around Rune for too long," the little red dragon said as he started to sit up. "Rath always lets me out so I've seen this plenty of times before."

            "That's only because the sword keeps getting broken," Earth grinned.

            Fire shrugged. "Hey, at least I get freedom. Unlike you two."

            Water growled and was about to snap at the fire dragon when he saw the grin on his friend's face. He held back the urge to smack him and instead returned his attention to the quickly darkening sky. 

            "It reminds you of Deus, doesn't it, Kahaku?" Fire said softly, his eyes fixed on Water's face.

            The dragon started for a moment then bowed his head. "Yes…"

            "…" Earth stretched out a wing and held it out behind Water's head, like when a human puts his arm around another's shoulders, and gently patted it against the small dragon's body. "He's still with us. Just not…er…with us."

            "I know…but there's also…Hayate…"

            It was Fire's turn to feel a strong pang inside him. Hayate, the dragon of the wind, had been one of the most elegant of the dragons, the one who cared the most about others, giving them support. And the reward? Death by the hands of the Dragon Knight. _Hayate…_

            Earth looked at his friends and gently butted each of their heads with his. "Hey now, this is no time to be sad. What do you think they would say if they saw you two moping around like that?"

            Before he could get a response he heard Thatz's voice calling out to him. The sun had already set completely and the stars were now shining down upon the small dragon trio, the moon half-hidden behind some clouds. Water's head lifted slightly as he, too, heard his Dragon Knight call out to him. They turned to Fire. Whether he had heard Rath call out to him, he showed no sign of acknowledgement. The two dragons looked at each other, worry etched on their reptilian faces. They knew how Fire felt about the wind dragon, but before he had always been fine whenever the dragon's name was mentioned. 

            They both gently nuzzled their friend. "We have to go," Earth said softly, "Thatz and Rune are calling us…as I am sure Rath is as well." 

            When they got no response, they glanced at one another before slowly spreading their wings and hovered in the air. It was a little moment before Fire finally lifted his wing slightly, gesturing his farewell. With one last backward glance, Earth and Water flew back into the castle, their faces now filled with concern, though Water's also had guilt.

            "I shouldn't have mentioned Hayate," he muttered, angry with himself.

            "You didn't know, he had always been fine about," Earth said, trying to console the other. "Especially since earlier today."

            "But that's it!" Water swerved around Earth to stop and face him. "Maybe he had never been fine to begin with and had been hiding his feelings from us this whole time!"

            Earth looked at him dubious. "Honou's not that good of an actor."

            "Riku, when it comes to his feelings and personal thoughts, how do we know?"

            The dragon stared at his friend, not able to think of anything to reply with. 

            "And not only about Hayate and Deus, what about—"

            "Water! There you are!"

            The two dragons turned to find Rune and Thatz standing in the hallway, a curious look on their faces.

            "Where's Fire?" Thatz asked. "Surely he should have heard Rath call out to him."

            Earth opened his mouth to speak but remembered that they would not able to hear him. _Blast, if only I knew how to do those stupid cue cards like Fire!_ The dragon flew up to his master and just shrugged as he landed onto Thatz's outstretched arm. 

            Water landed onto Rune's shoulder, trying to avoid looking at the Dragon Knight of Water directly. Rune could read his thoughts and emotions better than anyone, even himself. The dragon did not wish to arouse and suspicious or worries upon the elf, knowing that Rune's mind was already filled with preoccupations of his own.

            "He probably just wants to avoid going back into that sword," Rune chuckled. "He always hated going back inside." He turned. "Right, Thatz?" But the Dragon Knight had already headed back down to the Dining Hall. "…THATZ!"

            "Hoy! They're about to serve desert!!"

            "…" Well for once, Rune could not yell at him for that. They were serving his favourite and he could feel his legs automatically walking after Thatz. "…Wait for me!" he shouted as he quickened his pace.

            A small sweat bead appeared on Water's head. _I think he's been hanging around Thatz a little too long…_ He glanced back to the open archway leading up to where they had been not too long ago. _Fire…_

[ + + ] ^ ! ^ [ + + ]

            It was almost midnight, and Fire still had not returned to Rath. The Dragon Knight was pacing about his room, glancing repeatedly at the open window. "Fire where are you?" he muttered to himself as he leaned out the window, scanning the night sky. He had called out to the dragon so many times he lost count. He had even searched the palace for the dragon, but to no avail. Fire had always come when Rath called out to him. Where could he be?

            A soft knock came from the door and Rath hurried to open it. "Fire?!" he half-shouted, only to find that it was not his dragon but instead Thatz and Rune. "Ah…"

            "We heard you pacing," Thatz said, his dark green eyes filled with concern. "He still hasn't shown up?"

            Rath slowly shook his head and ran his hand through his dark crimson hair. "I don't know where he could be! I looked all over the place…"

            Rune furrowed his eyebrows. "Did you check where we found them?"

            "Yes! I even went outside! Nothing…"

            Suddenly there were two bright flashes of light, one blue and one green. Water and Earth shot up in their small dragon forms and stared at Rath before flying down the hall and around the corner. The three Dragon Knights stood there for a moment in silence before quickly running after the two dragons.

            "What do you think got into them?" Thatz asked as they raced down the hall, careful not to create too much noise.

            "Concern for Fire I would suppose," Rune answered. 

            Rath quickened his pace. Had something happened to his dragon and he did not know it? Got lost? Trapped? Maybe even… _No, he couldn't have gotten himself stolen… But then where?! Where are you Fire!?!_             

~ [ + + ] [ + + ] [ + + ] [ + + ] [ + + ] ^ ! ^ [ + + ] [ + + ] [ + + ] [ + + ] [ + + ] ~

A bit short, but oh well. I had actually originally had this as the first chappy, but, obviously, I changed it ^.^ So what happened to Fire? Oo? Gonna have to wait til I next update, which hopefully will not be in May xDD


	3. Double?

Dragon Adventure

Chapter 3 – Doubles?

* * *

Author Notes:

Thankees for all the reviews I'll try my best! I actually wanna finish this fic, so no worries xD I don't think I'll have any problems with this fic Hopefully…

Though dabnabbit, this is really becoming more like some sort of love fic than my originally intended humourous adventure fic .o;;; I'LL TURN IT BACK TO NORMAL!

* * *

_Honou, look!_

_ What?_

_ Don't you see it??_

_ See what?_

_ The mountains…look how big they are!_

_ Well if they weren't big, they wouldn't be mountains._

_ Honou!!_

Then it was gone. The memory vanished like a soft, gentle morning mist, left with nothing but distant traces scattered here and there. It was always the same whenever Fire found himself thinking of the past days gone by, of the times when they first became dragons for the Dragon Knights. He would hear a voice, as gentle as the breeze, and a bright light would surround his inner eye as he recalled past conversations and settings. He had been his small form, and he was sitting on the roof of the Dragon Palace with another dragon, a dragon of white color and plumed wings…

"HONOU!!"

"HONOU!!! Where are you?!"

Fire shook his head, releasing him from his reverie. _Kahaku…Riku…_ They were looking for him. He blinked and looked around. Where…was he? He felt tiles. Roof tiles. _The roof?_ Of course, how else would he have recalled that memory? The dragon looked to the right slightly, the peaks of the of the distant mountain range just visible by the streaming moonlight.

"Honou!"

The dragon of fire blink startled when he heard Water's voice right next to his ear. He scrambled slightly as he tried to regain his balance and felt something support him from behind. He looked back. "…Riku…"

"What are you doing up here?" Earth said half-angrily and half-concerned. "Do you know we've been looking for you for a long time now?? And that Rath had been looking for you since he first called you?"

"Why didn't you go to him?" Water joined in, but more gently. "What's wrong?"

Fire looked away slightly, the guilt of disobeying his Knight starting to come over him. "I…I just needed to have some time alone. That's all."

"You're not acting like yourself," Earth said bluntly. "I think you've been hanging around Rath too long, you're starting to sound as self-pitying as him."

Water looked at him sharply. "Riku!"

"What?! It's true!" He turned back to Fire. "Honou, what's wrong? You can tell us, we're your friends!"

The dragon did not say anything in response, only leaving his head bowed, avoiding eye contact. Water and Earth exchanged glances and lowered their heads to him, gently nuzzling him. It was obvious their friend did not want to talk and they did not wish to push him. They sat huddled together like that, Water on Fire's left and Earth on Fire's right. It was only a few moments more before they heard a voice below them, calling out a name.

"…ire…Fire!!" There was a moment of silence before they heard the same voice call out a new cry. "Honou!!"

The dragon's head jerked up. Water and Earth could feel their friend's muscles quivering, almost as if he was about to suddenly jump up and explode, so to speak.

Earth butted his head against Fire's. "He's calling you, Honou. By your rightful name. You know what it means when your Dragon Knight is calling you by your true name."

Water nodded solemnly. "It means he really needs you and you cannot avoid it. You have to go to him, Honou."

"I know…I know that!" Fire's eyes were transfixed to the spot where Rath was calling him from below. He could see the worry, concern, exasperation, all those feelings written on the Dragon Knight's face. _I know that…_With a glance to his two friends, Fire spread his wings and glided down to Rath, throwing down a sign to his master when he was a few feet away.

"Ow!" Rath yelled as he picked up the sign and looked at Fire, all his worries replaced with irritation. "I spend the whole night screaming out your name and looking all over the place and you hit me with one of your cards?!"

Fire sighed and perched on a branch. With his tail, he pointed to the card in Rath's hands. _Read it you idiot_.

Getting the message, Rath turned the card over. It read, "I'm sorry…" When Rath looked up he saw Fire's miserable face and smiled a little. "It's okay, Fire, I forgive you," he said softly as he plucked the dragon from his perch. "Lets go and get some sleep." Fire nodded and crawled up onto Rath's head and nestled down. "You guys, too," Rath called up, Water and Earth irking as they immediately separated and flew down to Rune's and Thatz's rooms.

Careful not to upset the snoozing dragon, Rath slowly walked back to his room and removed Fire from his head. "…What's wrong with you?" he wondered aloud as he carried him over to a chair and placed him on the cushion. "You haven't been yourself lately…"

After Rath had gone to bed, Fire opened an eye and looked at the sleeping Dragon Knight. He snuggled his head under his wing and sighed. He wished he knew himself.

It was only a few hours later when Fire felt something nudging him. Grumbling something about being too early, he sleepily opened his eyes and yawned. Seeing that there was no one around and Rath was still asleep in his bed made the dragon more alert and he quickly scanned the room. Convinced that it must have been his imagination, Fire settled back into his 'bed', only to be knocked right off it and crashed to the ground.

"Hey!" he yelled angrily as he scrambled upright. His eyes widened when he saw a pair of identical eyes staring right back at him.

"Ohayo!" the identical looking dragon greeted, waving her tail slightly.

"BLAZE?!" Fire screeched. "What are you doing here?!" he hissed after seeing Rath stir slightly.

With her forelegs dangling over the edge of the chair she gave him a grin. "I was bored in the Dragon Realm and I wanted to stop by and say hi!"

"Blaze, you _know_ that this is against the Dragon Laws!"

"Not unless you have a paaasss!" she stuck out her tongue and held up a white slip of paper. "Nyah nyah!"

Fire growled and closed his eyes in frustration. "Blaze, it's the middle of the night!"

"No it's not," she said gaily as she hopped down from the seat and onto the floor. She was shorter than Fire by a few centimeters and a few years younger, but other than that they were identical twins. "It's already morning," she smiled.

"I should be _asleep_," he grumbled and moved to hop back up the chair when he felt her tackle him again. "BLAZE!!"

"Awww come on!" she pleaded. "I've missed you and with all the other dragons going off doing their own duties and getting their assignments, I've been bored!"

Seeing that his struggles were futile, he let his body go limp and stared up at her. "And you want me to do what?"

"Show me around! I've _always_ wanted to see the Dragon Place!" She hopped off him and did a sort of dance around Fire. "Please? Please? Please? Pleeeaaaasssee??"

"It's dark, everyone's asleep, and I should be asleep, too!" he snapped and instantly leaped back up on the chair.

"Well aren't you grumpy today?" she grumbled and followed after him. "Will you show me tomorrow? Will you?"

"NO!" he half-roared. "If any of them see you I'll get in trouble!" He softened slightly at the hurt expression on her face. "We'll see later," he muttered.

"Yay!" she squealed and ran around him.

"Blaze, stop!" But the anger had left him and sighed when she finally settled down and snuggled up next to him. "How are the other dragons?"

"Same as always."

"You didn't do anything did you?" he asked warily.

"Of course not," she said indignantly.

"Then why are you here?" He glanced over at her. "There must be some reason other than annoying the heck out of me."

Blaze glanced at him before quickly turning away. "Do I have to have another reason other than to see my only brother?" she mumbled.

"No, I just think that I'm being used as an excuse to see someone _else_," he smirked and nudged her. "Don't tell me you still have a crush on—hey!" he cried out as Blaze suddenly smacked her wing into his face.

"That's none of your business!" she exclaimed and buried her head under her other wing, not wanting to let Fire see the blush on her face.

He just smiled and lowered his head atop his forelegs. An idea was starting to form in his head. It was a crazy one, but he had a feeling his little sister would actually go for it. "Hey…Blaze…"

"What?" she mumbled.

"I want to go out on an adventure…"

"And you want me to take your place right?" She sighed and rolled over to look at him. "They'll figure it out."

"But wouldn't it be great?" he said, the excitement already rising in him. "You could hang with Riku and Kahaku and I'll be back later. You wouldn't have to do any fighting, all that is over."

The dragon looked at him skeptically. "I don't know…why do you want to leave anyway? You're breaking the Dragon Law on this one."

Fire blinked and lowered his head. "I…I just have to leave. I feel like something…or someone is calling me. I'll be fine," he reassured her at her dubious looks. "Besides, it'll be like old times."

"But that was at home. Here you're in the two-legged world. And you've always had Rath to help you. What if you get hurt? Or get in trouble?"

"I won't," he insisted. "I'll just turn into my larger form. No one would mess with a dragon," he grinned.

Blaze sighed. "Are you going to tell the others?"

"You can do that for me," he smiled and flew off to the still open window. The sun was now visible and the sound of the early morning birds could be heard from outside. "Thanks Blaze!"

"Wait a second!" she cried as she stood up. "Where will you be going?! I DID **NOT** AGREE TO THIS!!"

But it was too late, Fire had, rather suddenly and unexpectedly, left the room and was already a faint red dot in the sky. Blaze sighed and looked at the Dragon Knight still asleep in his bed, oblivious to what had happened. She spread her wings and quietly flew over to Rath's nightstand and stared at him, willing for the Dragon Knight to wake up. Seeing as he was dead asleep, she let out another sigh and flew back to the chair the two dragons had just been in and settled down.

Fire owed her big this time. "…At least I'll get to be with him…" she muttered to herself sleepily and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry for not updating this fic for a while, but I've been busy with other stuff and couldn't quite think of what to do .;; Well, hope you didn't mind the rather sharp turn this thing took, nor the slight difference in style. More dialogue, oh well.


	4. More Dragon Trouble

Dragon Adventure

Chapter 4 – More Dragon Trouble

* * *

Author Notes:

I'm killing myself with all these fics and everything else I do…BUT I SHALL PREVAIL!! Um, it's still me . ! And for those who read this who never saw my old pen name, it was Angel Cesia now turned to Laenavesse . bwahaha . ;;;

* * *

"Riiiise and shine, Fire!"

Blaze gave a low growl and rolled to her other side as Rath threw open the still closed curtains, something he rarely did. Rath spun on his heel and grinned at the red dragon still lying on the seat cushion of the armchair, oblivious of the switch that had occurred just a few hours ago. After a few minutes of silently cursing her brother for suddenly leaving her to this, she slowly brought herself up to her feet and gave a wide yawn. She then turned her delicate head and looked at the Dragon Knight as he crossed the room, wondering what she should do.

As Rath reached the door, he paused and glanced at her. "Are you coming or what?"

Obediently she spread her wings and flew up to his shoulder, sighing. Fire really owed her, big time. Though she did wonder about the Dragon Knight. Even though she and Fire were twins, how could he not notice the differences? One would be the size and that she was more slender. Not to mention she was obviously lighter. Also her mane was more…feminine, wavier, more…well kept.

As Rath walked through the halls, Blaze could not help but stare around in awe. She had always fantasized how the Dragon Castle looked like and now that she was here in dragon, all feelings of malice toward her brother were swept away by the brilliant ornaments and décor. _Sugoi…_

When the two entered the dining hall, Blaze immediately gaped when she saw that Earth and Water were also out. _Wh-what?! I thought Honou was the only one who stayed out of the sword! Why are Riku and Kahaku here?! ARRGGGHHH I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU, HONOU!!_

Rath blinked when the red dragon did not fly down to the other two dragons sitting at their own small little table. "Hey Fire, are you feeling all right?"

Blaze hastily made some signs. "Ah, er, it's all right, Master! Just still a little groggy!" Still slightly flustered, she quickly flew down and kept her face away from the other two. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure everyone in the room could hear it.

Water cocked his head to the side slightly and narrowed his eyes. "…Blaze…?"

She gave a start and jumped a foot into the air before landing on all four legs, trembling. "Ah, er, um," she stammered, her face paling.

Earth took a step toward her, raising an eyebrow. "…Are you all right?"

"Yes!" she squeaked.

The two dragons looked at each other. "Where's Honou?" Water asked gently.

"W-We switched places for the day! Yeah that's it!" Blazed answered hysterically.

Earth frowned and nudged her with his wing. It was surprisingly soft even though he was a rock dragon. "Are you sure you're all right? You look more pink than red now…"

Blaze immediately jumped back and kept her face averted. "I'm fine! Aniki just went out, that's all. He'll be back soon."

"He went out?" Water repeated, his voice suddenly rather dangerously calm.

The red dragon could feel Water's steel blue eyes drive themselves into her head. Unable to keep above the pressure, Blaze sunk to her knees and sobbed. "Don't hurt me, please! Honou just wanted to have an adventure…something about someone calling him…and I was bored in the Dragon Realm…and…and…"

Earth glared at Water as he moved over to Blaze and placed a comforting wing over her. "Way to go, Kahaku, just make the girl cry!"

The water dragon just snorted and lied down, crossing his forelegs. "I think you're using that as an advantage."

"Am not!" Earth retorted. Sensing Blaze had calmed down some, he nuzzled her. "So, tell us what happened. And take your time. These two-leggeds take _forever_ in eating. Especially Thatz."

Still not willing to look at either of them in the eye, particularly Earth, Blaze told them all that had transpired the previous night. When she had completed the recount, she glanced up to see their expressions. They were both pretty much the same: Shock.

"THAT HONOU!!" Water screamed.

"Well I guess there's nothing to it but to wait," Earth sighed after he had recovered.

Water glared at him. "We can't do that! Now that we know, we _have_ to retrieve him. It is written in the Dragon Law!"

"But we can't just abandon our masters just like that," Earth rejoined calmly. "What do you think _they'll_ do when they find us missing?"

"What if we left a note?" Blaze suggested.

Water just snorted. "Oh yeah, that would definitely work."

"We're at peace now, there shouldn't be any trouble," Earth said firmly. "Lets go for it. We shall leave tonight."

Blaze suddenly felt a weight of betrayal on her heart. "But…I promised aniki…"

Earth winked at her. "I've been itchin' for an adventure myself. Besides, who knows what we'll find? _And_ that idiot would probably need our help, knowing him." He turned to Water. "Right, Kahaku?"

Seeing that there was no way out of this, Water just sighed and nodded. "Tonight then. There will be a full moon and we'll be able to see. It would also be faster as we would be able to fly at night and not worry about being spotted."

"That's the way it should be," Earth grinned as he tapped his wing against Water's head. "Now lets get to eatin' I'm starved!"

At that moment, another dragon was feeling rather hungry himself. Flying high above in the clouds, Fire, still in his smaller size, glanced down below. All he could see was acres of cornfields. As much as he liked corn, he had a feeling for some fish. It had been a while since he had any and he wondered if he still had the fishing touch in his claws. He banked to left and scoured below him, waiting for any sign of a river or pond. And he soon found it.

Going into a deep dive, the dragon soon became a red blur as he hurtled toward the large lake, spreading his wing only a few hundred above to ease the landing. With a few flaps he gently landed onto the ground and stretched. It had been a while since he had been able to fly like that and Fire was taking in every minute of it. He slowly walked over to the lake and examined the clear water. There were not many fish, but enough to get him through. Spying a rather large bass, he made a quick swipe with his claws and tossed it onto the ground. From there he viciously attacked it.

_Aah…nothing like raw food… … Hope this lake isn't poisoned…_

After picking out the bones from his teeth, he turned back to the pond and aimed to fish out another one. Just as he was about to swipe at another large looking fish, he spotted something on the water's surface on the other side of the pond. He quickly looked up and gulped. Just a few feet away from the water's edge there was a group of youkai bandits circled around a campfire. What they were doing so close to Dragoon territory was beyond him and he did not have any inclination to find out.

As he was about to carefully walk away from the group, something zapped through him like lightning and he quickly spun around, looking about wildly. It was then when he heard it.

A voice.

Whose it was or what it was saying he could not tell, but something was pulling him toward the campsite. He crept through the brush, wary of the bandits who were now only a few feet away. He caught bits and pieces of the conversation they were having.

"I wonder what it was doing all the way out there," one said, his voice hoarse and rough like sandpaper.

There was the sound of cloth rustling as another shrugged. "Beats me. But I bet them Dragons will pay a good price for it."

"Ah, I remember when we'd just go ahead and kill them…"

"Who? The actual beasts or those of the tribe?"

The first laughed. "Both I guess. Now it's too quiet."

"How much do you think she's worth?"

Fire perked his head up as he inched closer to the area and was able to finally see the twosome sitting across from each other. There was a cage next to the one he assumed was the leader. His body stiffened. There was a seal on the cage. A seal only used for dragons.

The leader picked up the cage and held it up to his face. "A pretty good amount. Interesting little creature she is."

There was a low growl and the sound of claws against the metallic floor as the dragon inside moved around the small confinement. Suddenly there was a powerful gust of wind, knocking over various objects onto the ground. But as quickly as it had been summoned, the wind subsided and the air became still once more.

"Heh, can't do much wind magic, can you now?" the one with the sandpaper voice smirked as he tapped the cage. "Don't worry, you'll be out of that little cage soon."

_Sooner than you think_, Fire thought as he waited for his chance. He let out a small breath of flame and the fire quickly spread around the twosome. As they yelled in surprise and quickly went about to extinguish the flames, Fire leapt into the middle of their chaos and grabbed the cage. How the little dragon managed to carry the cage, he was not quite sure himself, but he had a feeling that the dragon inside was helping him with her powers.

When they had reached a safe distance away from the bandits, Fire stopped and fell onto his stomach gasping. "I…need…to…exercise…more…," he groaned.

"I think you did all right there," the dragon inside said. "Now, can you get me out?"

With a few blasts of flame, the lock on the cage melted through and the lid snapped open. When the captive dragon emerged from her prison, Fire gasped and staggered backwards as he finally saw her.

"No…it can't be…" _Hayate?!_


End file.
